


Step Into the Light

by CecilsUnstoppableGayness



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: And a counselor, I GOT WAYYY INTO THIS, LIKE SERIOUSLY POURED MY SOUL INTO IT, M/M, Sophie is an adult, and i love her, gay wedding, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilsUnstoppableGayness/pseuds/CecilsUnstoppableGayness
Summary: I’m soft. Thanks for coming. Super not edited but editing is for cowards anyways.
Relationships: Leto/Tiergan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Step Into the Light

For the first time in history, there was nothing stopping him. Millennium he had spent, standing still as the world spun past him. For so long it hadn’t changed, and now, in a blink, it had. Everything was open now, a thousand years of possibilities handed to him in a single moment. The most prominent possibility, which had to do with the curved shape he was flicking between his fingers, was very appealing. All he had to do was take a breath and just *ask*.  
Tiergan met him at the steps of the school, like always. Hands in his pockets, eyes downcast, hair tied sharply away from his stormy eyes. Tierg’s head lifted as he approached, and his tired expression bent into a delighted smile. Leto felt himself smiling back. He nodded politely, and the two walked off home as they usually did, but Tierg allowed himself to bump into Leto’s arm as they walked. After the third time, he caved and entwined their fingers. There were still people staring, but now there wasn’t shit they could do.   
They met Sophie as she left the Seat of Eminence, running a hand through her hair.   
“Why did I choose to do this with my life?” She asked, exhausted.  
Leto wrapped the arm that wasn’t entwined with Tiergan’s around Sophie’s shoulders.  
“You,” he said fondly, “Are very brave.” She smiled at him, almost sadly.   
“And it took *this long* to get anything done.”  
“And yet you did it.”   
She leaned into him. “Yeah, you’re welcome. What are you going to do with your newfound freedom?”   
Leto glanced at Tiergan, who was watching them both lovingly. “I don’t know yet.”  
Sophie laughed. “Well, you wanna do whatever it is before I’m a hundred, please.”   
Leto laughed too. Of *course* Sophie knew what he was planning. She could so often just tell, especially with him. She made his point when, as she turned off toward her castle, she transmitted, *Can I officiate the wedding?*  
Leto chuckled aloud, shaking his head. *If you wish, dear.*  
“What are you laughing at?” Tierg asked.  
“Sophie.”  
Tierg nodded. Not a day went by where they weren’t surprised, or impressed, or proud, or some combination of those. Sophie was the world’s most delightful wild card.

Tiergan shrugged his jacket off and settled into one of the upholstered couches in their living room at Duskrim. He was leaned back, his eyes drifting closed, soaking up the warmth of the house. Leto hung his own coat over the back of a chair and settled down next to him. Tierg immediately wrapped his arms around him, pressing his forehead into his side. A starburst of warmth rooted itself in his heart and tore through him, and he pulled him close against his chest.   
*There is no happiness without you, and no sadness in your arms.*  
*How poetic.* Tierg’s words were teasing but his voice was overflowing with love.   
Leto took a deep breath, feeling him breath as well.   
*I want nothing but you for eternity.*  
*Nothing at all?*  
*Well...*  
*Sophie too.* They said at once. Tiergan laughed, and Leto was struck with blasting affection once again, which he saw no reason not to pour over him. Tierg blushed and kissed his cheek.  
“I can’t believe it’s not...unacceptable, anymore.”  
“I know. Eternity one way and now...”  
“Sophie blinks and something changes.”  
“I know, I’ll never get used to it.”   
As if on cue, Sophie’s voice echoed through the back of Leto’s head.  
*You’re stalling, Loki.*  
*I...will never get used to you doing that. It’s disrespectful.*  
*I am going to pretend you didn’t say that.*  
*I am too.*  
*Loki...*  
*I’m doing it...*   
“Sophie?” Tierg asked him.  
“Yes. Startled me, too. Absolutely unfair.”  
“Hypocrite.”   
*Tierg’s on my side.* Sophie sang in his head.  
“I’m being attacked.” He sighed dramatically. Tiergan laughed, and he and Sophie laughed too.  
*I have work to finish. Ask him, Loki.*  
*I will, lark, I promise.*  
*And hail me instantly when he says yes so I can start planning.*  
*As you wish.*  
He watched her presence fade, and found in its place a set of stormy eyes, rimmed with sky.   
When he said Tiergan’s name, it was a declaration of all his heart in a word. What he said afterwards counted for nothing in comparison. As Tiergan whispered into his ear right after he slipped the golden ring onto his finger, when Leto said his name he was gone. 

There was nothing in the world that could make Leto like the way his hair looked. He ran his fingers through it again, leaning his elbows on the vanity shelf. He had been marooned in the dressing room for an hour, carefully arranging his pure white suit with all its intricate fastenings and chains, and its flowing embroidered cape, feeling sick to his stomach and wanting to disappear.  
“Sorry I’m late. I meant to be here hours ago, but *apparently* international negotiations are more important than your wedding. Can’t say I agree, but you know how Bronte is sometimes.” Sophie laughed, and floated over to sit next to him. She was dressed magnificently, in a pure black dress and cloak.  
“Are those feathers, Sophie?”  
“Why yes they are.”  
“Are they swan feathers?”  
“Of *course* they’re swan feathers, Loki.”  
“You look quite wonderful.”  
“Thank you. And so do you.”  
“I am going *insane*, Lark.” He turned on her, his eyes wild. She took both of his shoulders and sat him back down, leaning on him. He tipped his head back, moaning. “I will never be perfect, and yet I’ll work myself to shreds trying.”  
“Breathe.” She pressed a hand to his neck. “He isn’t gonna stop thinking you’re beautiful. Ever.”  
“I know.... I think I just need someone else to do it.” He gestured vaguely to his hair.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Please.”  
Sophie ran her fingers through his hair, twisting it carefully into sections.   
“It’s been so long...”   
“It has.” Leto couldn’t keep the sentiment from his voice, and he reached up to touch her hand. She smiled warmly at him in the mirror, her amber eyes pouring molten gold across him. He squeezed her fingers.  
“Thank you.” Leto murmured.   
“What for?” She asked, briskly folding the front of his hair into a braid.  
“For giving me this. For letting me live.”  
Sophie dipped her head, hiding her tears.   
“It’s only what I owe you. What I owe the world.”  
“The world does not deserve you, and I certainly don’t.” Sophie swatted his shoulder.  
Leto didn’t let go of her hand for a long time.  
Sophie pulled his hair back into a crown of braids with a cascade of curls over his shoulders. He braided her hair too, folding it into a diamond and then looping it at the base of her neck.   
“You’re as tall as I am now. Unfair.” Leto complained, and Sophie giggled.   
“Your own fault.”  
“Oh, stop.”  
Leto examined himself for the thousandth time, and then shook himself.  
“I’m not gonna get any prettier just sitting here being nervous, am I?”  
“No you are not.” Sophie carefully took his arm, and the two walked out onto the patio. Sophie had picked the venue, just like she had picked everything else. It was her greatest pleasure to take control of every single aspect of his life that she could, and it was with no small fondness that he let her. So, naturally, he had no idea where they were. The weathered stone amphitheater sat most of the way up a massive, snow-carved mountain. There were tiny torches flickering all colors of the rainbow lining a path from there down to the covered patio and the dressing rooms that Leto had been hiding in. Dramatic, passionate clouds rolled close overhead, splitting in a couple places to brush warm sunlight onto them.   
“He’s here!” Tinker whirled as he approached. Her tight-cut suit was a mechanical marvel, of course, all delicate twisting wires and gears. Her copper hair was twisted tightly back into a braid crown. “How long does it take a fellow to show up to his own wedding?”   
“Oh, right?” Livvy echoed. “You’d think it was life or death which way his hair curls.” Leto glared at both of them, playfully.  
“In his defense, I was late too.” Sophie came to his aid, sweeping down besides him and offering him her arm. He took it, gently nudging his flowing cape out of the way of his feet. Tink and Livvy converged on him, and Prentice appeared as well.  
“Oh, you do look lovely, though.” Livvy smiled, gently tucking a stray lock of hair into its braid.   
“Gorgeous.” Tinker agreed, and nudged his shoulder gently.  
Prentice patted his shoulder. “Really.” He looked over his shoulder. “I should check on Tierg. Sophie, you going to come?”  
“Yes, I think I will.” Sophie took both of Leto’s hands and kissed his cheek.   
“You’ll be fine, Loki.” He smiles warmly at her, and allowed himself to be escorted away by Tink and Livvy, both giggling with him. They talked about nothing; hair products and Livvy’s private practice and different elixirs they’d found. It was disconcerting; that the most perfect moment of his life was about to occur and he was teasing Livvy about dying her husband’s hair green.   
Somewhere, bells rang. Livvy and Tinker had let him go, and he was motionless by the path. There were people in the amphitheater above them, but the black velvet lined path was clear. Sophie appeared at his shoulder again.   
“You ready?”  
“Absolutely not, but when have I ever actually been prepared for anything?”  
Sophie laughed, and wrapped her arm around his. She led him up the path, smiling as they passed the seats. Pretty much all of the Black Swan was here as well as Sophie’s friends and colleagues, which amounted to a lot of people. Leto convinced himself not to nervous. He was their leader, he’d talked to them before. He wasn’t even going to speak today, just break every convention of love from the last millennium. Sophie felt his grip on her arm tighten and she pressed her fingers into his hand.  
*Have I mentioned that you’re incredible?* He asked.  
*Thank you. Don’t be scared, they won’t hurt you. I won’t let them.*  
*I love you, Lark.*  
*I love you too, Loki.*  
And then he was standing at the center of the amphitheater, and Tiergan was there. He was dressed in pure black, simple and yet sharply cut and elegant. His hair was down, sweeping his shoulders in sunlight, and he was smiling. The world washed out, paling and fading like watercolor paint dripping down a canvas. There was only Tiergan, in blazing color. The flush of his tan skin, the way it set his flaxen curls on fire, the way the dark suit looked against the storm-sky, split with weak and faltering sunlight that was inconsequential. All the light he needed was here, in his hands, as Tiergan took his fingers and laced them with his. His grip was warm and tight, and he felt submerged, as if he had been thrown into a still, clear pond with nothing but Tiergan to hold onto. Sound faded, pressure faded, he was weightless against the rolling waves of the sky, and Tiergan was surrounding him, keeping him close. He must have been grinning like an idiot, because Tierg’s smile was teasing.  
“Good people, welcome!” Sophie began. She had practiced speaking a lot since becoming a counselor and her tone was imperious and yet playful. There was not a breath while she spoke.   
“We are all here today, gathered on the side of a mountain with a storm brewing, because mere elements do not stop us. Because so many generations of ceaseless strength and relentless devotion have gone preceded this moment. It is the beginning of an era. For the first time, two people of the same gender who are in love are free to brag about their flawless relationship to all of you without fear of the government smiting them. In fact, as the government, j can guarantee that this union is as official as it gets.” Sophie tipped her head playfully, and there was general laughter. Leto smirked at her, and Tierg winked. She took a breath, tipping her head up gently.  
“Imagine. You’re old enough to remember the birth of our world. Civilization as we know it was entirely different, in so many different ways. It’s been so long you can’t remember how many years have passed, even. But as long as you’ve lived, no matter how many ages are buried beneath their successors, no matter how much reform and regress passes you by, one thing has never changed. The language of your heart isn’t one to be shown to the daytime. You are denied to even speak that language, which you know so well. Millennium pass. One lifetime is a long time for something to be true, and a lifetime such as this - it feels everlasting. And now, a blink of time - what is thirty years, really, after thousands - and suddenly that’s gone. That thing you knew to be true isn’t true anymore; that mist clouding your vision evaporated with the morning sun. How do you deal with such a change? How can you hope to process that you’re free - when freedom wasn’t written in the language you knew? I can only imagine, young as I am. It must take time to process. Which is why I think it’s incredible that we’re here today.” She looked rather suddenly at Leto, her voice softening.  
“You’re still scared, aren’t you?”  
Leto nodded, gently. “Still not entirely convinced they won’t burn me at the stake.”  
Tiergan swept forwards, wrapping himself around Leto and kissing his cheek. He was still surprised by such public affection, but he sank into it, pulling Tierg against his heart and pressing his face into his hair.  
“I was scared, but I’m not anymore. Not when I’m with you. When you’re here it doesn’t matter anymore.”   
Tiergan clung to him for a moment more. Sophie watched them, smiling gently.  
“That,” she continued, almost reverently, “is exactly what I mean. We are gathered here because two people looked at an entire world of hatred, scorn and darkness, and saw only each other; their love and their light, and were willing to take a step towards each other, no matter the cost. That is what we stand for. To look at the world and see it’s imperfections, and decide that you’ll take that step, even though it’s dangerous, and even though it looks like you aren’t getting anywhere - we all chose to take that step. And a hundred steps, or a thousand, can take us a long way. When we began the world was cast in shadows, cloaked in ignorance, and now look at us. We’re standing in the light. That’s why I wanted this ceremony to be outside. So that we can all feel the warmth of the sun that we’ve been missing for so long. We can bask in the difference we made when we chose to fight; when we chose to tell those around us that it was unacceptable that we call a society perfect in which someone cannot show love - the brightest emotion there is; when we told them that we would not be quiet until every single person could speak freely the language of their hearts to the warm face of the sun.”  
Sophie paused, perhaps even just to take a breath, but her audience, which had been captivated, misty-eyed, by her words, began to applaud. It came over like a rainstorm, distant and constant and growing wildly louder the longer it lasted. Sophie let them applaud, taking the time to brush a passionate tear from her cheek. She caught Leto watching her and beamed. He glowed right back, pride and love and ecstasy and the last taste of his fear burning away in a frenzy of delight. He pressed Tiergan fervently against him, squeezing him for all he was worth before gently holding him at arm’s length once more. Sophie raised a hand for quiet, and the applause faded away.  
“Now, are we here to listen to my campaign speech, or are we here for a wedding?” She asked, and there was laughter once again.  
“Debatable.” Tierg said, and Leto laughed at Sophie’s pretend pout.  
“Alright, fine, I’m almost done and then you guys can make out and I can put on a suit and we’ll all be happy.” She held out a hand and Prentice, who had been standing by her right shoulder next to Tinker, and he placed two rings in her hands. She flicked them over, a casual display of telekinesis that she probably didn’t notice, and let them hang interlocked above their entwined fingers.   
“I’m going to be honest, I was underwhelmed by the traditional wedding vows. They were too gendered, too formal, and honestly boring. So, of course, I wrote new ones. So no one yell at me for this.” She winked at Leto and he rolled his eyes at her.  
“Loki.” He met her teasing smile with one of his own.   
“Lark.”  
“Where these two bands of gold overlap, so do your two lives. May there be many more such overlaps in the future. Will you overlap your paths willingly and seek such meetings forevermore?”  
“I will. Every place he touches my life it burns brighter than before.”  
“Where your hands touch, your hearts do too. May they stay intertwined, two minds sharing one heart. Will you offer your heart, and through it a path to your mind, as long as you live?”  
“I will. My heart holds nothing in such high grace as he, and his mind is a well worn path of his.”  
“Where the earth meets the sky, there is infinite space. May there be nothing on earth or sky that draws you apart.   
Will you take your life and live it in the sun by Tiergan’s side?”  
“I will. Even if the sun flickered out, I would see perfectly well, for he is all the sun I need.”  
Leto’s ring slid onto his finger, twisting delicately into place.  
“I’m scared, is this improv?” Tierg asked, as Sophie turned to him.  
“Leto’s extra, we all know it. You just have to affirm when I ask you the questions.”   
Leto swatted Sophie’s arm and they laughed.  
“As long as the sun and the moon circle, they reflect each other’s beauty. May you two grow all the more beautiful the longer you are together. Will you reflect every bit of his love back to him, for eternity?”  
“I will. It is through his love and his beauty that I find my own.”  
“As long as rain falls and is drawn again into the sky, the earth grows and flourishes. May you both stay forever connected to the life of the earth. Will you nourish his growth, as he helps you grow along side him?”  
“I will. My life has been shaped by his love, and my devotion to our ideals. It is through them that I grow.”  
“As long as time passes, and people change, the world will change. May you see more success than failure, and may the way be lit before you. Will you shelter him and let him shelter you, as the two of you stand beneath the hurricane of our battles?”  
“I will. There has not been a second since we met that I was afraid of what we had to fight. If I fight at his side there is no way to fall short.”  
Tiergan’s ring slid onto his finger, and he lifted his hand to admire it before wrapping it in Leto’s again. There was nothing for him but Tierg’s eyes, sharp, clear cut diamonds, luster unmatched by anything. It seemed like forever that the world revolved while they stood still, just the two of them and their fingers pressed together and their golden rings that all the world could see.  
“You can kiss now.” Sophie said softly.  
The two moved at once, pulling into each other with all the warmth of coming home, of stepping out of a shadow and into the sun again. They held each other like the world were a current tearing them apart. Their audience applauded.  
“They’re applauding.” Tiergan whispered. “We kisses in front of half the elven world and they applauded us. They’re happy for us.”  
Leto ran his hands over Tiergan’s back. “They liked our love-language.” He sounded incredulous as well. “They like us. We can be happy.”  
“We can. With you, always.”

Most guests headed back down the hill to change after that, but their closest friends came to speak to them first. Leto had been strangled by Tink, and by Livvy, and Prentice had strangled Tiergan, and the rest of the collective had come and hugged them as well. Sophie had kissed both of their cheeks, delighted, and her friends had come to see them as well. Most of them offered a polite handshake and a reverent well-wish, but some of them had warmed up to him a little more. Wylie hugged them both, and stressed how delighted he was, and, surprisingly, Linh hugged Tiergan - before darting off to put her head on Sophie’s shoulder and wrap her arms around her waist. They both chuckled about that.   
Bronte surprised Leto, however, by shyly greeting them both with tears in his eyes.  
“What Sophie said - I’ve never had someone understand like that. I’ve never felt such - such pride in being by your side.” He took both of Leto’s hands. “I am your friend, I hope you know, and I’m, I’m very happy for you both. It’s been too long.” He turned away, sniffing, and Leto hugged him gently, briefly touching his forehead to Bronte’s before pulling away.  
“Thank you for standing by me. For believing in me and - and not hating me I guess.”  
“You deserve it. You’ve done real good by Sophie. By all of this.”  
“Thank you.” Leto felt his voice choking up. His friend had never truly expressed his approval like this, and it warmed his heart.

Just as they reached the pavilion, it started to rain. Leto pulled Tiergan inside, complaining about him ruining his suit, and then stood holding him right by the edge of the balcony. The reception was supposed to have been outside as well, and he could tell Sophie was rather dismayed at it being ruined. Rain streaked the sky, crushing the flowers and putting out the flames, and pooling at the center of the rock.  
“Well,” she said, resigned, “we can go back to Duskrim. The ballrooms there can handle it. Sort of ruins my metaphor, though.”  
Leto looked at her for a long moment, and then at Tiergan. Suddenly, he pulled away from them both, bounding down the steps and into the downpour.  
“Leto!” Tierg called, shocked. “You’ll get soaked! Ruin your clothes, and your makeup, and your perfect hair-“  
“And you won’t love me any less for it.”  
“Of course not, my sweet, but-“  
“Tiergan, I have waited thousands of years to fall in love like this. I kissed you in the rain. Hell - the first time I saw you, you were racing up the steps of my tower to escape the rain. I fell in love with you under the darkness of a storm cloud, and there I waited, breathless, for this moment. And I’m not going to wait anymore. So let’s get wet. Sophie can play her music, and we can dance in the rain; dance in our new era without fear.” He held out his hands. For a second, Tiergan looked shocked. Then he cried out in delight, and threw himself into Leto’s arms, kissing the raindrops off his cheeks and leaning into him. Leto drew him as close as he could be and touched his forehead to Tierg’s. He heard Sophie laugh, and then the light splashes of her footsteps.  
“You know? This isn’t so bad.” She spun in the rain, letting down her hair and giggling.  
“You’re adorable like that, Soph, but you really don’t have to.” Linh, from the porch, held out her arms. The rain stopped falling. Sophie stilled, and turned to her, and then burst out laughing. “Oh of course!”  
Leto laughed too, feeling silly and giddy and desperately in love.


End file.
